Times Return
Original Version Doctor Who: The Eternal Death Episode 6: Times Return By Eamon Roche *The Doctor looks at Amy, for a few seconds, then the Master, then shoots him with an extremely dark red energy beam. He vanishes into bright blue smoke with energy crackling around him. The Doctor looks at Amy, then looks away. He creates a ball of black energy in one hand, and a ball of orange energy in the other. He merges them together, creating another dark red ball of energy, and aims it at his own head. It hurtles towards him, and Romana and Jenny scream as he falls to the ground, just as Amy wakes up. Opening Credits.* Amy: What’s going on? (Jenny and Romana look at her, then at each other, then back to Amy. The Doctor then stands up. Everyone stares at him.) Doctor: What? (Romana and Jenny raise their eyebrows at him. The Doctor rolls his eyes.) I revivified the denisial perdition in a convened dominion, using an amaranthine-finis ray, reversing the necrosis- like effect of the ordnancial arbalest The Master used. Jenny: English? Romana: Or Gallifreyan? Amy: Or anything else we can understand? Doctor: Fine. Do you have any idea how I make these energy beams? (Snaps his fingers and releases blue energy beam) Jenny: Actually, no... Romana: No, I don’t... Amy: You never actually said... Doctor: Do you know how I became a doctor? Amy...No. Romana... No, neither do I... Jenny: ...Me neither... Doctor: I came up with a theory. Jenny: What theory? Doctor: The Eternal Death Theory. Amy: What is it? Doctor: For a Time Lord, Death means regeneration. And soon after regeneration a Time Lord has very high amounts of power. During regeneration, power is nearly unlimited. If you sustained death, you would sustain regeneration, and sustain power. By sustaining power, you can create energy beams. That was The Master’s theory. But no one could figure out how to sustain death for a time lord without ending the regeneration cycle. But Rassilon had mastered Eternal life using the Ring of Rassilon. I was there, and already in The Time Lock, so I implanted telepathic contact with the First Doctor the time I saw him, and while in the chamber of Rassilon, I- The First one- copied the genetic structure of the ring of rassilon, and then wiped my own memory of it, storing it in the section of the brain that controls memory that can only be re-surfaced during a unique physical change- in a Time Lord’s case, regeneration. Just before regenerating, the 11th Doctor met me, which was my doing. During the regeneration, he passed the memory straight onto me. I used a genetic reconstruction device I had in The TARDIS, then reversed it completely. Anyone who wore the ring would die. I reconstructed it again, but while in the “Dark”. Then I used the link between the one in life and the one in death to control my physical body from within the Dark. So I used the potential energy of the regeneration that was wasted by the death to sustain my own death, allowing even more regeneration energy to be sustained and more energy beams to be created. So I can do nearly anything. And I brought back Gallifrey. I changed it. I made it so the Time War hadn’t corrupted the Time Lords. But the Master had similar powers after his resurrection, and could easily corrupt them even more. And he took that opportunity to destroy me. He succeeded. He broke the link between my body and my mind. But the Eleventh doctor managed to re-establish the link. But Gallifrey was also destroyed. Again. My mind is still in the dark. Only my body is actually alive. Amy: So... I’ve got a living corpse as a brother? Doctor: Yes... Jenny: And I’ m... technically an orphan? Doctor: ...I suppose so. *The Master teleports in, and the doctor shoots him with a red energy beam, but the Master counteracts with a grey energy beam. The Doctor splits the red beam into black and orange beams, firing the black one into The Master’s Grey one, turning it white, then firing his orange beam into it. A bright orange beam is blasted around the room, then the doctor creates a spark of blue and flicks it at the master, who stays completely still.* Doctor: He’s in temporal stasis. He can’t move unless I fire a Yellow beam at him. Amy: Well, since I have the chance... *She punches him in the jaw, kicks him in the shin, slaps his face, pokes his eye, and pulls his ear. The doctor stares at her, she rolls her eyes, the doctor rolls his eyes, and Amy stares at him.* Romana: Weird... Jenny: Very, very weird. Doctor: You say that like it’s a bad thing. *Everyone stares at him.* Doctor: Right! Down to business! We need a plan! Amy: Any ideas? Doctor: Yes, but we’ll need a biological scanner, a lot of phones, a human household, and three samples of my DNA. (Amy pulls out 13 phones from her pockets, the keys to a house, what looks like lip balm, and a sample of her own DNA. Jenny pulls out her own DNA sample, and the Doctor pulls out his. The Doctor presses a few buttons on the computer part of the TARDIS, then pulls out his sonic screwdriver and uses it on the part of the TARDIS looking like a TV, and opens the door. On the other side is a person who looks like a younger Jenny.* Younger Jenny: Who the hell are you? And why does she look like me?(Points at Jenny.) Older Jenny: Wait... I remember this... (She falls to the floor.) *The Doctor shoots a light blue energy beam at the Younger Jenny, who then freezes. The Doctor shuts the door. He presses some buttons on the computer, then gives Romana a red ball, which he then fires a beam of blood red energy at it.* Doctor: We’re on the moon. Go put this in the nearest crater. I just made it an automatic terraformer, so you’ll be safe. Romana: OK. (She goes outside, the Doctor closes the door and presses some buttons on the computer. There is a shot of the moon, and Romana screaming at the de-materialising TARDIS)Doctor! (There is a shot of the younger frozen Jenny, the older Jenny is shown unconscious, and The Doctor and Amy are shown standing in front of the TARDIS console.) Amy: Why did you do that? Doctor: So no one would se me do this. *He pulls out a gun, and shoots Amy in the chest twice.*